memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Cardassian War/Errands of Mercy/Act One
In orbit around Earth is a docking berth that houses an Intrepid class starship as a shuttlecraft flys towards it in the shuttle, as Ensign Y'nar Ellis looks at Captain Larson. That's our ship that's the Yorktown, Intrepid class, 15 decks, crew complement 145, sustainable warp speed 9.975 bio-neural circuitry Ensign Y'nar says as she looks at Captain Larson. Captain Larson looks at her new ship as the shuttle flies over it. Damn she's beautiful Captain Larson says as she looks up at the ventral section of the Yorktown. Ensign Y'nar looks at her. Yes, ma'am bring us in for docking now Ensign Y'nar says as she inputs commands into the console. The shuttle flys over the the dorsal section and then into the main shuttlebay, the turbolift heads to the bridge and the doors open and Captain Larson walks out of the lift as Y'nar follows her as well. She sees Captain Halliwell. Well, Typhuss James Halliwell nice to see you again Nicole says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and introduces Admiral Gardner. This is Admiral Gardner says Typhuss as he looks at Nicole. Captain Larson looks at the Admiral. Admiral Gardner sir welcome aboard Captain Larson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. May we speak in your ready room Admiral Gardner says as he looks at her. She leads them into the ready room. In the ready room she can't believe what she's being told. The Cardassians attacked Setilk III again was there any causalities this time? Captain Larson says as she looks at both Admiral Gardner and Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at her. 90 or maybe more says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Larson. Admiral Gardner looks at her. But 80 people made it off the planet thanks to the efforts of Captain Halliwell and his task force Admiral Gardner says as he looks at her. She sits in the chair behind the desk. So what's my mission? Captain Larson says as she looks at them. Admiral Gardner hands her a padd. A few weeks ago we recieved a signal from a Maquis base in the Badlands they're requesting help with evacuting unarmed citizens out of the combat zones Admiral Gardner says as he looks at her and she's looks at the padd. She looks at them. I thought the Maquis was all but wiped out by the Cardassians since their getting help from an outside source Captain Larson says as she looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at her. Some of them survived the Cardassian attack says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Larson. He looks at her. A Maquis by the name of Chakotay has asked for Federation help Admiral Gardner says as he looks at her. Captain Halliwell looks at her and mentions her time with Chakotay before he defected to the Maquis. Didn't you serve with Chakotay before he joined the Maquis says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Larson. She looks at him. He was my teacher at the academy advance tactical training I was shocked when I learned he left Starfleet Captain Larson says as she looks at them. Admiral Gardner looks at her. We're sending the Yorktown along with a small task force of Galaxy class starships the Venture, Galaxy, and the Intrepid Admiral Gardner says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'm going to need the best pilot we got that can get us in and out of situations there's an officer by the name of Daniel Mitchell posted at Starbase 32 as a tug pilot Captain Larson says as she looks at him and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Daniel's file. Well I'm sure you will make the right choice, I need to see my wife, Laurel hates it when I am late to date night says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Larson then leaves the ready room.